kays_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mohammed Samir
:DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE!: "موت من أجل خطاياك! كنت كل الجبناء مع أي روح!" ~ Mohammed, Whilst fighting the terrorists destroying the Burj Al Arab on January 10th 2028" Mohammed Ahmed Samir (Born Al Hasakah, Syria on the 2nd October 1979) was a war hero from Al Hasakah, Syria who fought alongside Zack White and Brooklyn White in multiple battles from the warehouse raid on October 6th 2027 to his sad death on the destroying of the Burj Al Arab at 5PM on January 10th 2028. History: Mohammed was the son of a Military General and a homeless woman and also the oldest out of his 5 younger brothers and 2 younger sisters that were to come later on. He was also the only bastard of his family. As a child, He loved coins. He had a collection of over 78 coins including multiple from overseas only at the age of 8. He started a militia group at the age of 14 and grew up to be a war hero on the same level as Zack and Brooklyn. After Vence got sick, he was set to be their partner on minor operations such as rescuing an Ethiopian princess or attacking a warehouse full of terrorists selling illegal drones. But that was until a major disaster happened in the UAE, The Burj Al Arab was being attacked by a group of terrorists and they were burning it to the ground and destroying it. Death: On the 10th of January 2028 Mohammed, Zack and Brooklyn ran in and did everything they could but the terrorists were winning the fight. They moved up to the rooftop where they were shouting loud propaganda and throwing people off and Mohammed rushed ahead without Zack and Brooklyn and killed the monsters who were doing it. Brooklyn ran up but some falling debris from the spire fell off and crushed him. Mohammed ran over and tried to get him out when a surviving terrorist walked up behind him with a loaded FN Five-Seven and told him to lower his weapon. The terrorist wanted to be the one who would kill Brooklyn White. Mohammed declined and told him how much of a coward he is. The Terrorist told him to lower his weapon once more and he said no. "DROP IT!" yelled the terrorist but once again Mohammed didn't listen. Mohammed was shot in the back of the head and the bullet ripped straight through his brain. The terrorist laughed and was about to kill Brooklyn but Zack showed up and shot him in the head and helped Brooklyn out. His 11 children were left without a father. He has an entire park and an eternal flame dedicated to him in his home city of Al Hasakah. Facts: *His weapon of choice is the AN-94. *He has 11 children * His blood type is O Positive * Surprisingly, Brooklyn cried at Mohammed's funeral but he didn't at Vence's. Category:Military Category:Badass Category:Male Category:Middle-Eastern Category:Has Many Children Category:Good Category:Hero Category:Human Category:War Hero Category:Dies